Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon
by MightierThanSwords
Summary: You would think, after attending a school with such a wise motto, that Harry would have known better than to wake Draco up so unceremoniously. Fluffy one-shot.


"No, no, stop! I'm sorry!"

A menacing silver glare bore into Harry's own, and he realised just how stupid his childish prank had been. Curse whoever created _Rictusempra, _he thought bitterly, pulling at the magical ropes that held him in place.

"I'm afraid, Potter, that sorry is simply not good enough," Draco told him haughtily.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Oh, Potter now, is it? What's the matter, can't take a joke, _Malfoy_?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he pointed his wand at Harry again. The wordless charm hit him directly in a burst of silver light, and then the torture was upon him. Mouth open in uncontrollable laughter, Harry struggled vainly to get himself free of the influence of the Tickling charm.

"_No_! Draco, stop, please," he managed to gasp through fits of giggles. There was a stitch rapidly making itself known in Harry's side and he couldn't quite breathe; the products of Draco's swift and terrible vengeance.

The charm lifted, and then the blonde stepped closer. He was dishevelled, blonde hair everywhere, wearing pyjama trousers that were two inches too short for him – and yet he managed to exude a threatening aura that promised an appalling retribution to those who crossed him. Unfortunately for Harry, waking him up with a Tickling Charm most definitely counted as crossing him. As soon as Harry's spell had ended, a rapid _Incarcerous _had tied him firmly to the bedpost, and a very angry Draco Malfoy had set to work on him, forcing him to the point where he begged for it to stop.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Draco asked Harry, wand still pointed directly at him.

Harry held back a smile with difficulty. A clump of blonde hair was sticking up at a strange angle from Draco's head, and he could picture the mortification on his face if he realised. "I'm very, very sorry. I should not have done it."

"For once, you childish Gryffindor, you are correct. And now you will pay."

"Haven't I just been paying? You made me _cry_, you awful man." It was true. Harry was almost as susceptible to tickling as Draco was.

The sentiment seemed to make the blonde puff up in pride, and his prowling advance stopped as he straightened up, with a self-satisfied smile. "I _am_ awful, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're a big, bad, scary dragon. I'm utterly terrified."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Big? If you're looking for forgiveness, you will have to try more adventurous and complimentary vocabulary."

"Er... huge?" Harry tried. When Draco rolled his eyes, Harry winked. "I would know."

For a second, Draco just watched him in bemusement, as if he were unable to believe what Harry had just said. Then he collapsed into a heap of laughter, tears of merriment escaping him, and Harry couldn't help but grin. He loved it when he made Draco laugh; it was as if he were slowly erasing all those times he'd made him scowl in the past. And sexual innuendos were always fun.

"Fine, fine, you stupid moron," Draco managed finally, and with a flick of his wand, the ropes around Harry – which had never been particularly tight in the first place; Draco was a secret softie at heart – fell away and disintegrated. Sighing in relief, Harry sat up, leaning against the headboard and grinning affectionately at Draco, who attempted to school his features into a reproachful expression before he spoke again. "But if you ever dare to use that charm on me in future, I'm going to tie you up much, much tighter, and do far worse things than tickle you."

"That sounds like an incentive rather than a deterrent, you know," Harry told him conversationally, with a sideways, seductive glance.

Draco returned the expression, his lips curving up in a suggestive smirk. It looked undeniably attractive on him. "Why do you think I suggested it?"

With another laugh, Harry reached for him, and Draco succumbed with a happy sigh. He settled against Harry's side with arms wrapped lovingly around his waist and his head tucked comfortably into Harry's collarbone. Soft blonde hair brushed Harry's chin and he grinned contentedly, curling his arms tightly around Draco, who yawned and then relaxed with a noise of bliss.

"Sorry I woke you," Harry told him, although secretly he wasn't. Snuggling up against the blonde had quickly taken over from Quidditch as the most enjoyable way to spend his time. Any excuse; Draco often told him he was shameless.

"Of course you are. And you still have to make it up to me." Draco glanced up at him, his eyes glinting. "You know, we still have an hour before I need to leave for work..."

Well, snuggling was the _second _most enjoyable way to spend his time. "Yes, I think you should remind me what a _huge, _scary dragon you really are, lest I forget and wake you so rudely ever again."

With a low snigger, Draco pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and Harry reflected on just how pleased he was that he'd never really taken the Hogwarts motto to heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I couldn't resist the cuteness, although I know this has probably been done before. Plus, here's one more story to my name! Reviews appreciated ;)


End file.
